Alternative
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: "Y-you know... if it makes you feel uncomfortable you can just forget about my question-" Hazumu was cut off. Yasuna ran and wrapped her arms around him, "YES!". "H-huh?" Hazumu blushed yet confused. "Yes. I'll go out with you." What would've happened if Yasuna accepted him instead of rejecting him? Yasuna/Hazumu. One-sided Tomari/Hazumu. Yasuna/Tomari friendship.


**Author's Note: It might make the whole story shorter but here's how I wanted things to be. SO NO FLAMES PLEASE! R & R.**

**-Alternative-**

This story begins at the rooftop of school. Currently, a young high school boy named Hazumu Osaragi declares his love to classmate and close friend Yasuna Kamiizumi. He was worried that their relationship as friends would end if she rejects him but chooses to take the risk that if she accepts him, they would be more than justs friends.

Yasuna covered her mouth with her two hands. Hazumu- the only boy she can see- has confessed to her.

"Y-you know... if it makes you feel uncomfortable you can just forget about my question-" Hazumu was cut off.

Yasuna ran and wrapped her arms around him, "YES!"

"H-huh?" Hazumu blushed yet confused.

"Yes. I'll go out with you."

"R-really?"

Yasuna nodded.

"Cool! We'll go tomorrow after school, does that sound good?" Hazumu smiled. Yasuna closed her eyes and smiled back in response.

Yasuna opened her eyes to face Hazumu, she gazed directly into his eyes. Slowly, she closed her eyes as she neared her lips with his. And cue the sparks, the fireworks and all that stuff.

"Hazumu... kun..." Yasuna smiled. She knew he was the one. She couldn't feel her fear of boys anymore. And surprisingly, when they walked down hand-to-hand, her eyes widened. She was able to see boys. She got excited at the thought of coming home, and able to see her father.

Meanwhile, Tomari Kurusu, a student at Kashima high school and is a classmate of Hazumu's in their second year. Tomari is Hazumu's childhood friend, always rescuing him from bullies and was secretly in love with him. It may seem a bit mean but Tomari hoped that Yasuna would reject Hazumu, so that Tomari could still have a chance. But after the sight she was seeing, she guessed she was too late. Years of waiting and he has already found someone else.

Silently, she rubbed her eyes trying to wipe away the tears as she quietly walked away.

Yasuna had sensed something was wrong. Hazumu did as well but she shrugged it off. Yet Yasuna couldn't help but feel something was way wrong.

She let go of Hazumu's hand, "I have to go Hazumu-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. Yasuna ran off to the opposite direction- where Tomari had went.

It was raining outside and Tomari had no umbrella. Tomari was a bit glad it was raining, so she can hide her tears. She wanted to scream. To scream in regret. She wished that Hazumu had never confessed to Yasuna but Tomari just wanted him to be happy. Tomari felt like she wanted to live in an alternate universe, an alternative universe where Hazumu declared his love to her- Tomari- instead, but she isn't. Her world came crashing down when Tomari learned Hazumu loved Yasuna and she loved him back.

Hazumu wasn't hers anymore.

But she couldn't help but feel angry at Hazumu- years ago when they were just little kids, Hazumu wanted to become her bride, but Tomari corrected him in saying that brides are girls and grooms are boys. It was then that Hazumu had promised her that he would be her groom.

_I guess that promise is done after all, eh? _Tomari laughed grimly.

"Wait!" Tomari turned around to see Yasuna running after her. When Yasuna saw Tomari, she stopped running. She bended- her face was facing the floor- her hands are on her knees and she was panting. "T-tomari, r-right? You're a friend of Hazumu-kun's?"

"Y-yeah. I guess you and Hazumu... no. Osaragi, are a couple now?" Tomari smiled a bit. Yasuna was able to realize that Tomari _liked _Hazumu too. "You can call him Hazumu too ya'know." Tomari smiled. Yasuna was allowing her to call him by his first name?

"Yeah..." Yasuna twiddled her fingers. "You know... I mean... since Hazumu and I are a couple now... I guess, I should start getting to know my best-friend-in-law?" She giggled.

Tomari raised a brow and opened her mouth to response, "W-wait y-you mean... like hang out? A girl's time out?"

"Of course! So... do you want to go now?" Yasuna asked. Despite Yasuna knowing that Tomari has- no. Had. Had a crush on Hazumu, she harbored no harsh feelings.

_Well well Hazumu... you found the right girl after all... she's not so bad. _Tomari smiled while looking at Yasuna. _I'll find my own someday... someday Hazumu..._

"Hey Tomari... do you mind if you wanna walk home with me and Hazumu? I mean... you don't have an umbrella... and it's still raining..." Yasuna gently offered as she and Tomari entered the school grounds.

So... in the end, Tomari and Hazumu are still friends- Tomari's one-sided love for him soon faded as she and Yasuna bonded. Hazumu and Yasuna got to go on their first date, Yasuna met his parents and Hazumu ended up being embarrassed in front of his lover, same goes to Yasuna when Hazumu met her parents. Soon after, Tomari was finally able to find her own somebody.

As for being turned into a girl part, Hitoshi Sora and Jan Pu arrived and managed to befriend them, they learned the emotions of mankind and soon after, they left. But from time to time, they still come to visit.

And nobody got turned into a girl and the story ends a bit too early.

Years later, Hazumu and Yasuna got married.

**-End of Alternative-**

**Author's Note: Originally, there were other endings for this:**

**The first one is that Hazumu is turned into a girl and he and Yasuna still have a relationship.**

**The second one is that Hazumu was turned into a girl and Yasuna was turned into a boy.**

**The third one is that Tomari and Yasuna got turned into boys and the series turned into Kashimashi: Boy Meets Boy! (still Hazumu x Yasuna with a bit of Yasuna x Tomari)**

**The fourth one is a Tomari x Yasuna x Hazumu- Yasuna got turned into a boy when she was taking a short walk then Tomari falls in love with her.**

**If you want these either these four endings, then go imagine it! Those are the ideas, figure out the rest. XD**


End file.
